


Know Your Place

by Verai



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Bruising, Degradation, Doggy Style, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Low Honor Arthur Morgan, Neck Holding, Non-Consensual Spanking, Punishment, Rough Sex, borderline non-con, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 12:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verai/pseuds/Verai
Summary: You joined the Van der Linde gang only a few months ago, and quickly gained a reputation for being quiet, dependable, and hard working. You didn’t stick out too much, and everyone mostly ignored you, too preoccupied with their own problems. You thought that even Arthur didn't even notice you, that you were just another sheep in the flock that he had to protect. You were oh so wrong.





	Know Your Place

**Author's Note:**

> @mileycyprus-hill, @goodolrogering, @mrsescuella,@javiescuellx, I blame y'all for this. @micau2, thanks for the original GIF that spawned this filthy fantasy. FYI, this is the Arthur that smashes the Antagonize button. Also, this takes place at Shady Belle and we’re ignoring all that nasty TB business. Finally, I've tagged this as non-con, but technically, Reader never says no, and she does want him, so I guess this is in a very grey area.

Being so new to the gang, you were usually stuck with the literal dirty work, like cleaning or laundry. You always felt gross and grumpy by the end of it, but you always did it without complaint because you didn't want them to kick you out. You had nowhere else to go, having run away from home because your parents bickered all the time and your older brother was plotting to have you marry his best friend to keep you under control. His best friend was a drunkard and a simpleton, and you didn't want any of that. 

Usually, you held in your biting remarks, mumbling under your breath when everyone was out of earshot. But on one of your bad days, you were carrying laundry back through the house to leave it in the main room, but you ran into someone as he came around the corner, making you drop your pile of clothes, scattering it around the ground. 

"Watch it," you snapped before you looked up and realized it was the enforcer, Arthur. He was an intimidating presence in the gang, with his large frame that you sometimes watched as he did chores around the camp, carrying huge bales of hay like they were made out of air. While he was sometimes polite and kind to the people he was close with, there were some days when no one was safe from his sharp tongue, as he threw out insults left and right, taking his stress out on everyone in the camp. 

Now he stood there, looking down on you, an arrogant smirk on his face. “Surprise, surprise. Got a mouth on ya, girl.”

Swallowing your reply, you knelt down and started picking up all the clothes around you. You had managed to avoid being a target of his animosity so far, and you’d rather keep it that way.

“That’s a nice look for ya. On yer knees.”

You scowled up at him, but he kept leering, his eyes bright as if he were egging you on. You ignored him and kept picking up. After a few minutes of him watching you, he huffed.

“Thought you might have a brain. Guess ain’t nuthin’ but air between your ears.” He started to walk away from you, bored with your lack of response.

When you thought he was gone, you muttered under your breath.

The footsteps suddenly stopped. You glanced up and saw him whirl around to glare at you.

You backed up, almost hopping away as Arthur stalked towards you. As your back hit the wall, you squeaked when Arthur’s hands slammed on either side of your face with a very final-sounding thump, cornering you with a withering stare. You tried to shrink into yourself, turning your head away.

Gripping your chin, he forced you to look back at him, making you take every ounce of ire that he directed at you.

“What. Did. You. Say?” he gritted out.

You kept your mouth shut.

“Answer me,” he growled as he squeezed your jaw hard enough to bruise.

You swallowed. Took a shuddering breath. “I said, you’re an animal.”

“Oh really?” He leaned in close enough that you felt his breath on your lips. “Maybe we should find out how much of an  _ animal  _ I am.”

With that, he lifted you over his shoulder and took you to his room.

***

Dropping you on the bed, he started to take off his belt. You rolled over and tried to get off the bed to escape, but he pinned you down with a glowering stare, and you stayed still like trapped prey, quavering as you glanced down at him pulling the belt from his belt loops. He shoved you down, face first into his cot, and straddled you. Grabbing your wrists, he bound them together with his belt. 

"Why are you doing this?" you said with a tremor in your voice.

"You need to learn some manners." Satisfied with your wrists tied behind your back, he got off you and sat at the edge of his cot. Dragging you over his knees, he lifted up your skirt. You tried to kick at him, but he wrapped his large hand around your neck and applied just enough pressure to scare you. “You fightin’ me, girl?”

“N-no sir,” you mumbled.

He hummed approvingly and pulled your drawers off. You gasped and tried to get away again.

Then he spanked you.

Yelping, you squirmed on his lap.

“Don’t move. You take yer licks for speakin’ outta turn.”

“You’re one to talk!”

He smacked your ass again. “Didn’t say you could speak.”

Arthur proceeded to spank you over and over until your ass was red and sore. You refused to cry, but it was definitely humiliating, being spanked as a grown woman. Turning your head, you saw him looking at you a little more warmly than before. You stayed still, unable to move after his punishment. 

He started to gently rub your aching cheeks, murmuring softly to you. “There ya go, that’s my good girl.”

You whimpered again.

“Now now, I ain’t gonna hurt ya. Just want to make sure you know yer place ‘round here.” He patted your bottom and moved you onto his bed. “But you  _ did  _ call me an animal.”

He clambered over you on his hands and knees, caging you in. You felt small, captured by his bulk. Staring up at him, your eyes wide, your lip quivering, he leaned down to kiss your neck as he reached down to caress you intimately. Your legs immediately snapped shut, but he forced you open again and kept stroking you until you were panting with desire. It never occurred to you to say no, and with a carnal appetite gnawing at your insides, you didn’t want him to stop.

“Maybe I’m a big bad wolf, here to eat ya.” He turned you until you were on your stomach and held you down with one hand on the small of your back. You heard the pop of his button fly being undone. Lowering himself on top of you, he bit the back of your neck as he pulled his length from his jeans and rubbed it against your skin, against your folds, nudging your opening. Bleating like a cornered animal, you writhed under him as he slid along your core.

He kissed your earlobe before whispering in your ear, “Maybe you’re my little lamb, waitin’ to be devoured.”

Then he buried his cock deep inside of you, all the way in one powerful thrust.

You gasped and bucked your hips, trying to shake him off; it was too much at once, but he spanked your ass with two hard smacks before he held you down and rammed into you furiously, his pace unrelenting in its ferocity. You started to lose yourself, entering a place in your mind where all you could focus on was the rhythm of his cock ravishing you.

“That’s it, sweetheart. You know who you belong to, don’tcha?”

You moaned; it felt so pleasurable, just being his.

“You gonna be good?”

“Y-yes sir,” you hissed.

He untied your wrists and tossed the belt aside. Flipping you over, he spread your legs and re-entered you, grabbing your throat with one hand and squeezing a breast with the other, occasionally slapping it as he began a steady rhythm. Eventually his hand roamed down your belly and thumbed your clit as he watched your eyes roll back in your head. He kept a firm grip on your throat, but not to choke you, just to hold you down. You could feel the strength in his fingers; he could make you black out in a minute if he wanted to. 

“You’re gonna have bruises on yer neck,” he said, far too proudly. “Everyone will know that you’re mine.”

He stroked your core harder and faster, letting go of your throat to grab at your breasts and tweak your nipples until you reached your breaking point. Reaching out for him, you dug your nails into his forearms as you came, sobbing with relief as your body shook with the release. The pleasure rushed through your blood, made you light headed as he kept moving inside of you, rubbing your center through your spasms.

“Good li’l lamb,” he growled, and fell upon you, his hips slamming into you with such force as to take your breath away. You could feel his balls slapping against you, his body smothering yours, his breath in your ear. Arthur ravaged you, grunting with an animalistic passion until he buried his cock as deep as he could go, bellowing into your shoulder and shooting his spend inside of you, the excess spilling out as he collapsed on top of you to catch his breath.

You lay beneath him, feeling his cock slide out of you, his seed dripping on your thighs.

“Arthur, you beast!” You reached up to slap him, but he caught your wrist and squeezed until you winced.

He chuckled darkly, amused at your attempt at rebellion. He pulled your hair, forcing your head back so he could lick a long line up the column of your neck. “Do I need to punish you again, darlin’?”

You felt his cock twitch when you gulped.

His voice dipped low, making you both frightened and sorely aroused. “Because I’ll keep you here until you learn. All night if I have to.”

**Author's Note:**

> This went a little darker, a little more dub-con than I usually write. Thank you for reading if you got past the tags. Hope you enjoyed it! I certainly did. Heh. Heh. HEH.


End file.
